


Andy Warhol

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie Queen thinking about DCI Hunt (pre-series)</p><p>...................Written for the Life on Mars Livejournal Community's Bowie drabble challenge where you picked a Bowie album and used the track titles to inspire drabbles. My album was Hunky Dory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andy Warhol

Jackie Queen knew that some people would do anything to appear in the limelight. DCI Gene Hunt was not one of them.

When they first met all she had seen was ego and bluster. Someone who would relish the world watching.

These days she could see the cracks in his character; despite the fact that he was cocooned by colleagues who would never question him.

Jackie knew this protection was damaging especially as he had done something dreadful. So she was going to shine a light on him and in that fame show the city how wrong he could be.


End file.
